Grand Duchy of Samogitia
Main Samogitia (Officially Grand Duchy of Samogitia) or for short GDS is a located country in Northen Europe. As one of four Baltic states, it is situated in south shores and eastern of Baltic sea. It is bordered by Latvia to the north, Lithuania and Belarus to the east, New Ukraine to the south and Poland to the west. Samogitia has estimated population of 32 Million of people. And the Largest city is Konigsberg and Capital is Šiauliai. Samogitians in ethnicity are divided in 3 different groups Balts, Baltic Germans and Slavs. Due its history Samogitians instead of language are united by the sense of pride of its history and nationality. The Main Languages spoken are Samogitian (Lithuanian Dialect), German (Baltic accent), Old Prussian and Ruthenian (Belarussian). Grand Duchy is made up of different duchies lead by their dukes and Grand duke. While the country has monarch most of the power is held by Eldership council made up of elected politicians or high-ranked military officials/ Nobles to act as elders who can create and pass laws which of these laws must be confirmed by his majesty himself/herself. Duchies of Baltia Baltia is made up by following duchies: * Duchy of Samogitia * Duchy of Courtland * Duchy of Ruthenia * Duchy of Sudovia * Duchy of East Prussia * Duchy of Saare History Before Samogitia became multi-ethnic we know today. Samogitia was once pagan tribe that was famous for its autonomy in the grand duchy of Lithuania. While Samogitians had, struggle to fight both the Teutonic crusades and expanding Lithuania. During the crusades, Samogitians have often switched hands between the crusaders and Lithuanians so often that Samogitians nobility saw that being stubborn against Teutonic attempts of Christianisation would be the end of their people. So in the 14th century, Samogitian nobility converted to Christianity and allowed Teutonic missionaries in terms that Teutonic order and Livonian order will recognise the sovereignty of Eldership of Samogitia as the Christian state. While the Teutonic threat was dealt with, Lithuanians and polish were still a threat which was dealt with by royal marriages, tributes. The Samogitian nobility was recognised by the pope, but Samogitia didn’t become kingdom due to unknown reasons, Historians theorise that Samogitian nobility lacked state of unity were dominant noble family would rule as power between noble families was almost equal. Samogitia played important role in eastern and northern Europe as it played the clever game of politics building different alliances, marriages. Allowing for Samogitians remained a sovereign state. As the neighbouring kingdoms were no longer hostile. Samogitians using diplomacy established themselves as the famous trading nation. Baltic Migrations Baltic tribes were either germinated or forced out of their own lands, Samogitia was a perfect spot for Balts to resettle, as Samogitians allowed people of any religion, ethnicity to settle and build communities as long they pay taxes to local lords. These conditions led to a migration of old Prussians or other Baltic tribes peasants to settle in Samogitia. Giving Samogitia boost of manpower and economy. This lead to factors that made Samogitians into the tolerant and multi-ethnic nation that is united by national pride instead of language or ethnicity. Livonian wars 16th century leads to once great crusader orders into kingdoms. During the Livonian war Samogitians instead of siding with former allies, they sided with Lithuanians. During the course of war, Samogitians made use of mercenaries armies they hired. As Samogitians lacked the proper manpower to fight Livonia and Russians. Due to numerous tactical successes, Samogitians gained land at the end of the war. Rebellions were due to assigned noblemen to take rule by establishing themselves with local houses and adopting the local languages, Samogitians managed to avoid major rebellions and rebuilt the region and eventually fully unify the region with the eldership. Vassal to Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth During the 17th century, increasing power of commonwealth and Swedish invasion lead to Samogitian noble houses finding no other solution but seek vassalage from the commonwealth. From which resulted in Samogitian being a vassal of commonwealth until the end of 18th century. During this time Samogitia suffered numerous invasions and plagues that killed many of the people, yet Samogitia also had its golden age of growing economy and many peasants moving in and settling themselves in eldership. Samogitia due migrations and influence of HRE became more germinated as local nobility adopted the German language, western parts of being settled by German Speaking Samogitians. While lives were lost by wars and plagues the Samogitians still had its economic miracle and its laws continuing to attract numerous people from Europe and central Asia. Besides German settlers, Samogitia received Slavic migrants, Tatar settlers and even scots from British isles. Right until the end of commonwealth Samogitians remained strong economic power due to its trade, ship building, safe roads for merchants which made Samogitia safe road for western trades to travel to the east. Annexation of the commonwealth and Russian influence Commonwealth during its late stages grew backwards due to its corruption and became weak enough for three partitioning empires Russia, Prussia and Austria to annexed the once great commonwealth. The numerous treaties were signed with Russia that allowed Samogitians nobility to hold titles yet Samogitia was annexed by Russia. Yet shortly re-established during Napoleonic wars. Many Samogitians regiments joined napoleon in the unsuccessful invasion of Russia during 1812. After the war, Samogitia was recaptured by Russia. But due to the state of the region. Eldership of Samogitia was established but the Russian Tsar as main head of state. This lead to stability of a region. And Samogitia nobility even remained loyal and even sided with Russian empire during January revolution. This lead to Samogitian developing their military doctrines by recruiting Prussian officer to train armies. Samogitians soldiers became highly famous around the Russian empire due their disciplines and loyalty to the tsar. Showing undying loyalty during the deadliest situations in examples of wars against ottomans and during the Crimean war. Samogitians showed Prussian-like traditions and loyalty that gave Samogitians a good reputation for tsar as loyal and brave soldiers. WIP Military The Grand Ducal White Army ('''or for short '''The White Army) '''are the official armed forces of Baltia.' Founded in their current form in 2016 and originally founded in 1918,but having strong roots from the combined militias of the Duchy of Kaunas formed in 1812 during the Napoleonic Wars. the white army has its own military tradition which was found from Prussian/Lithuanian military traditions.The estimated active front-line personnel serving in the White Army are 170,000 soldiers. Military Units of White Army Baltian Military currently doesn't have any conscription edicts so all current soldiers of the White army are well-trained volunteers.The White Army Units are: '''Cadets/Conscripts:' Currently, there are no conscription edicts. But conscripts are recruited from men 19-25 to be quickly trained to defend their homeland. Meanwhile, Cadets are recruited from members of BWC (Baltian White Cadets) who are teenagers aged 15-19. Cadets and conscripts are armed with AS-1(H&K G3) rifles and there are issued with M1 steel helmets and uniforms. White Ducal Guardsmen: '''The guardsmen are a backbone of the White army that is well trained and eager to fight and die for their country. Ducal Guardsmen are Equipped with AS-2(H&K-416) and AS-3 (H&K417) rifles.Guardsmen are trained to be efficient in combat and they show great discipline and loyalty to their Grand Duke and Country.Many Baltian citizens find pride and honour to serve at least once in their lifetime in the White Army. '''Jaegers: '''Jaegers are professional and quick special forces of GDB.Jaegers are recruited from Guardsmen that showed great results in first weeks of training and also who showed great intelligence and quick reaction time.The Jaegers have to go through brutal and extreme training making them the most prepared and professional soldiers Baltia has to offer. '''The Senate Guard (reorganised into Grand Ducal Guard): Senate Guards are recruited from Jaegers and their main purpose is to defend the Senate and the Grand Chancellor at any costs.The Senate Guard were the best soldiers and were well respected but following years of leadership of previous Grand Ministers of Defence they had gotten lazy and sloppy and the new Minister Alexei Garnov was in shock to see this and was trying to reform the Senate Guard to match their preceding reputation,but it was useless after the Attack of April 27th that resulted in the death of the Grand Chancellor.Many Jaegers and the general public saw the Senate Guard had gotten weak and lazy causing great shame on the Senate Guard's leadership, proving Alexei Garnov's fears of how damaged the Guard was from it's poor management of it's previous Grand Ministers and he started to reform and ensure the Senate Guards would never fail their duties again. On May 9th, the Guards sided with Gediminas Valinskas and his Senate supporters in the coup and subsequent reorganisation of First Baltian Republic to the GDB which caused the Senate Guard to be disbanded and be reorganised into the Grand Ducal Seimas Guard. White Guards Cavalry: While horses were no longer used for military purposes in the 21st Century after they were replaced by armoured cars and motorcycles, reconnaissencethe Baltians still used horses and they serreconnaissancesquads for the White Army,t he Baltian horses were fast,q uick and reliable companions for their riders.But the scout horses must pay a price for their service,t he voice boxes must be surgically removed so the horses won't give up the scouts' position with their voices.The Horse Riders are trained to respect and usually form good bonds with their mounts. Equipment The White Army used to use weapons imported from other countries and they still do for some ,b ut now they manufacture their own weapon/vehicle variants inside gdb. Weapons: Vytis-1 (RK-62), AR-7(Galil ARM)Vytis-3(AK-12). BA-1(OTs-14 Groza Bullpup Rifle) BA-2 (vepr bullpup) AS-1(H&K G3 Rifle) AS-2(H&K416) AS-2b(H&K 417 Marksman Rifle) Vehicles: Pahonia LGC(AML-245),T -74(locally built T-72),G S-16(Leopard 2A5), KKS-1(Mi-8P transport helicopter),K KS-2(Mi-24 Hind), Vilkas-1(GAZ Tigr),S L10 jet (MiG-31 Fighter jet), F-16A Multirole jet, F-4E Phantom Multirole jet. Relations with other factions The United Roman Republic (EEC ally) Eastern Legion (EEC ally SABRE (Allied) Gecko Heavy Industries (Arms Supplier) Trivia Samogita lore-wise is one of the oldest factions dating as far back as 11th century Samogitians don't have their own language but their own dialects of of neighbouring country languages Term White Army came to use for Samogitian units during the Russian civil war and bolshevik invasions. Samogitia had known involvement with axis powers during ww2, but wasn't part of the axis, only a german ally during the invasion of USSR in order to preserve Samogitian freedom and liberate Russian people from communism Samogitia after fall of USSR came under the authoritarian chancellor who was born to exiled Samogitian noble family who were on exile in Scandinavian countries after ww2. Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Active Factions Category:The Eurasian Coalition Category:V6 Factions